


[Podfic] Oil in the Lungs

by jribbing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother's Day, Parent Dean Winchester, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jribbing/pseuds/jribbing
Summary: Some say cruelty is an art. Some say it's an accident. Usually, it's both at the same time. Dean thought he wanted this. Dean thought he needed this. [Podfic Version]
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Oil in the Lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oil in the Lungs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746396) by [jribbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jribbing/pseuds/jribbing). 



> "It's not okay to intervene on behalf of someone else's body."
> 
> Set early season 12 (ignores the canon timeline, since Mother's Day would have been near the end of season 12, or thereabouts).
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an amateur production, with a giant dollop of vocal fry.

[Oil in the Lungs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746396)

**Author:** [jribbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jribbing/pseuds/jribbing)

 **Reader:** [jribbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jribbing/pseuds/jribbing)

 **Length:** 26:45

 **Download:** [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k1rctnoo9o0910u/Oil_in_the_Lungs.mp3/file)  
  



End file.
